


Clerical Error

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I dont remember the approved gods in wildemount, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, but scanlan would have killed her, lets say sarenrae is one, pike is a good, spoilers for campaign 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: snakebitcat asked: CR prompts: Pike meets Nott.In a Wildemount Temple, Pike runs into an interesting character.





	Clerical Error

The temples to Ioun in Wildemount were beautiful and calming, whenever Pike decided to make the trip there with Scanlan for his official champion overseer business. Even so, it was nice to walk into a temple of Sarenrae for a bit and breathe in her own blessed goddesses light. She could feel it, just below her skin, the magic waiting to be released. To be used and marveled at, as the Everlights own chosen.

She stopped herself before she could let her wings go though, someone else was standing in front of her lady’s visage, she didn’t want to scare off the halfling looking figure hidden in gray.

Pike stepped closer, her armor grating against itself and echoing in the room, seeing the halfling freeze at the sound, “Hello?”

“I didn’t steal anything!” The woman shrieked immediately, immediately backing away from the statue. As the woman moved, Pike could see a cat held in her hands, half of the persons face covered by a white porcelain mask. The rest was covered by the hood, but the glowing yellow eyes and green skin that covered her hands was distinctive enough for Pike to know she wasn’t a halfling. 

Pike held up her hands, “I didn’t say you did,” she said carefully, watching the goblin hold the cat closer to herself, body twitching as she seemed to try to stay frozen even while the fear wracked her body and made it shake anyway. “I’m sorry that I scared you. I only wanted to say hello.” 

The goblin stayed silent, the cat shifting out of her grasp and onto her shoulders, intelligent feline eyes focused unwavering on Pike’s face. Pike didn’t move closer to them, the goblins wide eyed fear and the warning yowl from the cat keeping her in a place she hoped wasn’t a threatening distance, “I promise, I won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt me. I’m Pike, I only came to pray to my lady.” 

“I’m, I’m Nott.” The goblin said, one hand deep in the cat’s fur like an anchor, ears pinned back against her head. Pike went to speak, to say hello or offer more calming words she wasn’t sure, when both cat and goblins ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps as a human in a dirty cloak walked past Pike over to Nott. 

The man whispered something to Nott that Pike couldn’t hear while the cat jumped up onto his own shoulders, before they turned to look at her, “Sorry for disturbing you. I will just take my friend here, be out of your hair and all. Uh, just do not mention this to anyone, that would be great. Thank you for being cool about it, have a good time praying, alright bye.” he spoke awkwardly, but didn’t stop for a second to grab Nott’s hand and walk past her. 

It didn’t escape Pike’s notice that he kept himself between her and Nott. A fair thing to do, even if it hurt a bit, after she had promised she wasn’t going to hurt her. 

She watched them disappear through the temple doors, before she turned and looked up at the statues face. “They seemed nice.” she said, finding a pew to sit in. 

It was only later that she realized a chalice was missing from the offerings at the base of the statue. She didn’t tell anyone of what had happened when she arrived, instead she replaced it with one of her own. 

Sarenrae would understand the theft, they both looked like they needed it more, no matter if it was illegal or not. It was always forgivable in the eyes of her lady. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles.


End file.
